


Under the Stars

by freedomworm



Series: The Heaven We Chase [1]
Category: X-Men
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomworm/pseuds/freedomworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would ever believe that he, the Prince of Thieves, would ever wish to settle down? Remy LeBeau returns to Utopia after most of the mutants have moved back to the mainland, and meets another lonely mutant by the name of Jonothan Starsmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I am a total weirdo. I just figured –Hey! No one ever writes fanfics that deal with events in the currents comics, so WTF. If you are a little confused, check Chamber and Gambit's Wikipedia pages for details and timelines. This is set kind of in the future when … well see the summary below…
> 
> (Full) Summary: After acting as X23's traveling companion for some time, Gambit returns to Utopia, which had been abandoned by most of the mutants in favor of San Fran, where they have been welcomed back. He passes by the X-Club lab to find Dr. Kavita Rao and a certain patient whom he quickly befriends.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally published on AO3: 11/22/2011
> 
> EDIT: Did minor format editing 09/26/2017 (matching Jono's dialogue formatting to the sequel). Tweaked the writing just a tad to help it flow, but otherwise it's pretty much my writing style circa 2011.

 

**Day One**

Once bustling with the remaining mutant population, Utopia, which was located on a floating asteroid, only held the X Men and a select few who had decided they rather liked the island.

Remy cut the engine of the motor boat and hopped onto the dock.

No one stood waiting to greet him, but then, he hadn't informed anyone of his intentions to return.

He hadn't really want to; they would've asked him questions –"Why?"

Would anyone believe him if he said he wanted to find a home and settle down? Of course not! He was Gambit, Remy LeBeau, Prince of Thieves!

And he was nearing his forties. Thirty-four years old! He wasn't cut out for running around the world anymore. He wasn't as energetic as before… he was practically going _gray_ …

Remy snorted aloud as he climbed up to the main building of the island; okay, so maybe he wasn't _that_ old…

"Hey Gumbo,"

Speaking of old. He noticed Logan sitting on a window sill in the lobby, beer in hand.

"Logan," He nodded in acknowledgment.

Logan sniffed the air, "You seen X?"

"Yeah. I was travelin' wit' Laura fo' a while. Jus' watchin' over her…"

Logan nodded, "How's she doin' out there?"

"Met Daken." –Logan's eyes narrowed, so Remy added: "She's one tough girl; I wouldn' worry too much abou' her. 'Sides, dey get along. Most o' de time."

"Hmph," Logan grunted and took a swig from his beer, falling into silence as he seemed to contemplate the potential consequences of his son and his clone-daughter getting along.

Remy continued on and up the staircase, where he was greeted by Emma and Scott as he passed by the Meeting Room. They had some small talk before he moved on through the building.

Eventually, Remy found himself in the sublevels, where the islands scientists were working in their respective labs.

Dr. Nemesis was no fun to be around, and Madison Jeffries was talking to Fantomex, who Remy tended to avoid and dislike… maybe it had something to do with the man's obviously fake French accent.

Since Hank was working with S.W.O.R.D, there was only one scientist left: the resident biologist, and creator of the Cure, Dr. Rao.

Remy sauntered into the woman's lab, but found it seemingly empty. "'Lo?" he called out.

"Over here!" a voice called from behind a partition.

He walked around and discovered Dr. Rao there with a couple of patients, apparently taking note of their various conditions using a tablet in her hand.

A few of the patients he recognized as former students, now X-Men, and they seemed more or less healed, so they must've been getting check-ups.

They glanced at him in acknowledgment and only a two muttered a hello.

"Hello Mr. LeBeau and welcome back. How may I help you?" Dr. Rao said, smiling pleasantly,

"I was jus' lookin' 'round. Nothin' t' do right away."

"Ah," she nodded, "You're welcome to hang around, then,"

He smiled and looked around the room, wandering over to where there was a panel of windows on one side of the room that opened onto a balcony. Climbing out and stepping over to the rail, he looked over the ledge and to the long plunge down into the ocean.

Remy stood there for a moment, appreciating the view of the city across the bay, and then began to walk along the balcony, which turned off onto another side of the building further inland. Here, there were only rocks below.

That was when Remy was startled to see someone standing on ledge up ahead, looking down from his precarious perch.

"Chamber?" He said, approaching.

Startled, the man Remy was fairly certain was named Chamber looked over, nearly losing his footing in the process. 

Remy grabbed him just as he began to wobble towards certain death.

" _Blood fuckin' 'ell! Are you insane?_ " Jonothan Starsmore yelled telepathically, climbing down at once.

"Me? You were de one lookin' t' jump!" Remy said, feeling his blood racing.

They glared at each other for a moment and then Chamber said, "Gambit, right?"

"You're Chamber?"

Jono nodded.

"Didn't you used t' have a mouth?" Remy blurted out.

Jono stared at him a moment, eyebrows twitching like he couldn't decide if he should glare or gawk. " _Yeah,"_ he said eventually, irritated, _"Legion's alternate universe or wotever the fuck took it back. Thanks fer askin_."

Remy cringed. Not his best moment. "Sorry," he said genuinely.

" _Apologizin' ain't goin' ter do anything,"_  he scoffed.

A moment passed.

"Say, Chamber, you weren't plannin' on jumpin', were you?"

" _That wot it looked like?_ " Chamber said,

"Sorta."

He looked out over the balcony. " _Yeah. I guess it did._ "

Another moment went by silently.

Jono looked back at Remy. He had dark eyes, that ought to have been cynical, what with the way he held himself and spoke so bitterly, but no, his irises were a deep brown color, expressive and all that, and framed by long, pretty eyelashes. " _You can call me Jono, by the way_ ," he said.

"Remy."

They shook hands.

* * *

 

**Day Three**

"Is Chamber allowed t' go int' de city?" Remy asked Dr. Rao one day.

"He's allowed to go anywhere he wants; he just doesn't." she said.

"I thought he was a patient." Remy said.

Dr. Rao shook her head, "I keep an eye on him and his powers, but he's not ill or in any danger to himself. He simply has no reason to leave."

Remy smiled to himself and thanked her before heading down the hall to the medical room.

Jono sat on his usual bed, at the very back of the room.

"We goin' int' de city today," Remy announced as he crossed the room. After meeting the other day, they'd spent all their time together. It was easy for Remy to find company when he wanted it, but Jono was remarkably  _interesting_ company. He had a prickly exterior, but the more they talked, the more Remy realized that Jono was the sort with a deep capacity for caring. The previous day had found them sitting by the water on the beach side of Utopia for much of the afternoon, pant legs rolled up and feet bare on the sand as they traded anecdotes of the past years.

Jono's tales focused primarily on time spent on Utopia, though he alluded to his years with Academy X. He knew Jubilee, who Remy adored, but it seemed that ultimately the horrors that brought about the end of Jono's time at school outweighed his memories of his happiness there. Even though he didn't volunteer mission stories, he still managed to entertain Remy with exploits on Utopia, turning even mundane activities like laundry day into a tragic comedy of epic proportions.

Remy supposed Jono had a lot of time to himself, which he could understand, and so he had a surprising amount of thoughtfulness to him. He didn't seem to see it, though, and seemed a tinge surprise whenever Remy expressed interest or really  _any_ emotion to his remarks, whether they be sarcastic, wistful, or bitter.

Just over twenty-six hours after meeting Jono, it felt to Remy like they'd been acquainted for years, perhaps due to the way that the X-Man experience was highly relatable among members, regardless of faction.

" _I don't want ter go ter San Fran_ cisco," Jono said.

"An' why not?" Remy crossed his arms.

Jono frowned –or at least, his brow furrowed and he squinted a little, which Remy had quickly realized was  _how_ he frowned. " _People stare at me. It's shit._ " 

Remy eyed Jono's dark bandages and said, "I'm starin' at you righ' now. Don' like it?"

" _Yer not staring like I'm somethin' disgusting,_ " Jono replied, rolling his eyes. 

Remy laughed, "People in de city have seen some really disgustin' things, _homme_. Y' mutation ain't even dat bad compared t' some o' de ones dat have come up dese days."

" _If my powers get out of control, I could destroy half of the city."_

"Don' try dat one. A lot of us could do the same. Cyclops, or Storm, or Hope, or Iceman. I could probably destroy half the city, too." Remy said, "Besides, at least y' can touch people," he poked Jono's shoulder, "Dere are people who can't touch."

"I heard Rogue had her powers under control," Jono responded,

" _Yeah_ , but dere was a student of de mansion a long time ago who had a death touch. Boy drained organic life forms of all energy."

" _Wot 'appened to 'im?_ "

"He died in Necrosha."

Jono crossed his arms.

Remy grinned, "It'll be safe," he insisted.

"Fine," Jono grumbled.

"You'll love it, _mon ami_ ," Remy said, grabbing Jono's arm and towing him out of the room.

They stopped a group that was about to leave the island and boarded the motorboat.

At the docks, Remy pulled Jono off the boat and toward the street.

" _Where're we going_?" Jono said,

"Lightin' up, _homme_ , y' beginnin' t' remind me of Summers…" Remy teased.

"Yer can't blame me fer bein' wary. Bad luck follows me whereever I go."

"Good thing I got enough luck f' de both of us, then," Remy said cheerfully.

" _An' where're we supposed ter go? I don't like shopping, I can't eat, and I can't drink. This was a bad idea_."

"We'll figure it out," Remy replied, "Sight-see, y' know. Could be fun."

"Could _be fun_ ,"

"'Could'? Don' be so pessimistic," Remy said, throwing an arm over Jono's shoulders. The contact made him jump a little, which wasn't such an unusual reaction from fellow X-Men in Remy's experience, but which still saddened him just a little. At least Jono didn't hit him, and he seemed okay with letting Remy steer him around, even if he complained.

" _Y've got ter be, when you live like we do. Where else do you have ter write yer last fuckin' will an' testament by the time you're sixteen?"_

"See, I never wrote one. Y' only write a will if y' think y' won't be able t' survive." Remy said smugly.

" _I didn't say_ I _wrote one. I don't exactly own anything of value,_ " Jono said.

"Den we'll have t' buy y' somethin'!" Remy exclaimed, moving Jono toward the nearest shop, "An' don' you worry, neither, I'll make sure y' get somethin' I like, too. Dat way, you got someone t' leave all yo' junk to."

" _Assuming I keel over first_?" Jono said, rolling his eyes, but there was a pleased edge to his tone, like he was touched at the idea, morbid as it was.

  

**Day Five**

"Y' can't sleep? An' y' never thought t' mention dis to me befo'?" Remy said incredulously.

" _It never came up_ ," Jono shrugged.

"Dat's 'cause y' never talk abou' yo'self," Remy said. He leaned back against the hallway wall for a moment and tapped his chin, shocked. No wonder Jono always seemed so exhausted, even in the morning! His mutation, apparently, kept him from fully sleeping. Suddenly he announced, "I have an idea. Jono, you're a telepath, right?"

" _Yeah_."

"Can y' tap into other people's thoughts?"

" _Not very well… I mean, they 'ave ter be pretty close by…"_

Remy grinned, "Dat ain'a problem,  _mon ami_."

" _So… wot's yer brilliant idea_?" Jono said cautiously.

Remy grinned, thinking it over to himself, remembering past experiences and things other telepaths had told him. His plan would work, he decided, feeling triumphant, and Jono would get some rest. Lord knew he need a break. "It's still early," he told Jono, "You'll find out later."

 

 

"Y' like de stars?" Remy asked as he led Jono onto the roof of Utopia's main building.

" _Dunno. I suppose_ ,"

"Never too late t' find out fo' sure, den, huh?" he said, pushing open the door.

He pulled Jono out onto the roof and grinned in the dark, "Gorgeous, ain't it?"

Jono gazed in awe at the night sky and nodded.

"C'mere," Remy walked over to the center of the roof where there was a cardboard box sitting. He pulled out two pillows and set them out on the ground, "It's prettier lyin' down, Jono,"

They laid back in silence, staring at the twinkling lights above them.

" _This was yer idea from earlier_?" Jono wondered.

"No, dis is jus' fo' de view. My idea was that y' could link us telepathically. Dat way, when I sleep, y' can sleep, too."

Jono propped himself up on his elbows and stared and Remy in amazement, " _Would that work_?"

"Can't see why not, _homme,_ an' it's worth a shot, too,"

Jono looked at him for a while more, seeming like he wanted to protest. Eventually, he just laid back again. "Alright," he said, " _When should I do it_?"

"Anytime," Remy said. He was beginning to feel sleepy, so 'anytime' really would be opportune.

Beside him, he felt Jono relax, and knew that as he drifted off, Jono would be able to find a way to join him.

* * *

 

 

(Once Remy's eyes had fluttered close, and his breathing had evened out, Jono took the first step, tentatively reaching out for Remy's mind, uncertain as to whether he was doing it right. He found Remy's mind easily though, and followed the psychic trail, entering a space that was warm and dark. He felt his physical form begin to grow heavy with drowsiness, and kept on going, and before he knew it, Jonothan Starsmore fell fully asleep for the first time in years, lying there under the stars.)

 

 

**Day Six**

Jono awoke with a start and looked around.

Remy was leaning over him, smiling apologetically, "I tried t' sleep fo' as long as possible," he said. "Guess it ain't as easy t' stay asleep as it is t' wake up, though."

Jono sat up, disoriented, and rubbed his eyes, " _S' fine. Jus' give me a moment, will you?_ "

"How was it?" Remy asked.

" _Wot, s_ _leepin'_?"

"Yeah,  _homme_ ,"

Jono looked at Remy for a moment and then his eyes crinkled at the corners like he was smiling –just without a mouth, " _It was amazin', ter tell yer the truth_. _I feel great._ "

Remy grinned, "Dat's good,"

"G _ood that_ you _sleep well at night_."

Remy cocked his head to the side and considered this, "Dat's right…you'd have de same dreams I would if I had any, wouldn't you?" he said.

" _You 'ave dreams_?"

"Used t', few years ago."

" _Not now, though_?"

" _Used_ _to_ ," Remy repeated, playfully shoving Jono's shoulder.

Already unbalanced because of the way he was sitting up, Jono flailed and then fell over.

"Sorry!" .

Jono snorted and then laughed, which was _very_ strange to hear, telepathically.

"Eh, Jono?" Remy said, uncertainly, and Jono realized he hadn't laughed at all before then.

He composed himself and propped himself up on his elbows, " _Wasn't that funny, sorry. I'm just... Dunno_." he said.

Remy smiled, "Y' jus' have t' laugh sometimes."

" _Don't think I've ever felt that particular urge before_." Jono observed.

"Doesn' really happen t' anyone 'round here anymore." Remy agreed,

" _Maybe_ ," Jono said hesitantly, " _May it will –mutant kind's been saved an' all_ ," Jono said.

"Why, Jono, is dat optimism I detect?" Remy said, mock gasping.

Jono's eyes crinkled at the corners.

 

* * *

 

Remy threw a folded blanket at Jono as he sat down next to him.

" _Wot's this_?" Jono held it up and let it unfold itself.

"If y' gonna sleep now, don' y' wanna be comf'table?" Remy said,

Jono stared at the blanket again and then flopped back on the bed he and Remy had pushed near Remy's, " _Guess I forgot how it works –sleeping. Mad, innit?_ "

"Didn' Weapon X give you -?"

" _A mouth, yeah, ter speak and eat with, but I still couldn't sleep_."

"Oh," Remy opened his mouth again, but Jono beat him to it:

" _Don't be sorry_ ,"

He closed his mouth and nodded. Then he sat down on his own bed and laid back, turning off the lamp on the bedside table, "'Night, Jono,"

"' _Night_."

 

 

**Day Eight**

"I've been thinkin'," Remy announced one afternoon.

" _Oh Christ_ ,"

He tried glaring, but found he couldn't, not when Jono was so clearly grinning at him. So he went on: "Can y' make psi-links like other people?"

" _Sure_ ," Jono nodded. He leaned forward in his seat, the smile leaving his eyes a little. It looked like he knew where Remy was going with this.

"Could y' link us, den? If y' do it jus' right, you'd be able t' sleep any time."

Jono looked at Remy, saying nothing. Even his eyes said nothing, and Remy began to wonder if he'd overstepped somehow. Surely a psi-link would be a  _good_ thing?

"Eh, Jono?" Remy said.

" _You know if I make the bond, we'll be linked emotionally, right_?"

"I'm an empath –nothin' I can't handle."

" _Yer positive about this_?"

"It'll be good fo' you." Remy said, wondering if he needed more evidence to convince Jono of this.

" _That's... that's  rather selfless, Remy._ " Jono said finally, " _Yer might regret it down the road_." 

"Oh, _dat's_ what yo' worried abou'? Jus' do it, Jono." Remy said, shaking his head, "It's fo'  _you_. I want t'do dis."

" _Alright._ " Jono took a deep telepathic breath. Leaning forward, Jono said, " _Empty yer mind. Relax. I'm goin' ter try_."

Remy followed Jono's instructions and then Jono closed his eyes.

* * *

 

There was a moment when Jono entered Remy's mind where he was almost shut out by automatic defenses.

He pushed past them and arrived in a white landscape. "Remy?" He called out. He had a mouth here, of course.

"What is dis place?"

Jono turned around to see Remy LeBeau approaching him, also looking different -hair shorter, skin smoother, face clean-shaven. He was several years younger here.

"Astral Planes," Jono replied; "Yer head."

"What're we doin' here?"

Jono pointed ahead of them to a large vault door that had faded into existence, "We need ter get in _there_. It's the most guarded part of yer mind, so that's where we're goin' to make the link."

"Sure… eh, how we gon' get in dere again?"

"We jus' walk in, I suppose…We have ter open the door first, o' course…" Jono walked forward confidently.

"Mebbe I shoulda asked dis earlier…" Remy said as he trailed after Jono, "But have you ever done dis before?"

"No," Jono said, "Said I was goin ter  _try_ , din't I? Emma made one fer us back when I was with Gen X. I severed it a few years ago, though."

Remy walked up to the front of the big, intimidating vault door. "We gon' break in, den?"

"That would be the plan, yeah."

"That's a real stupid plan, _mon ami_ ,"

Jono grinned with the mouth he possessed on the Astral Planes, "That's the only plan."

Remy reached out and tugged at the door. To his surprise, it opened with a hiss.

Jono peered over his shoulder, "Yer jus' _had_ ter 'ave _Antarctica_ in there?"

Remy was staring into the snowy landscape with wide eyes.

"C'mon, then," Jono ducked under Remy's arm and into the room. He took a few steps in and was instantly overwhelmed by a gust of wind, "Bloody 'ell!" he cursed, getting back to his feet. He turned toward Remy, "Let's go!" he shouted over the wind.

"Don' think dis is a good idea!" Remy replied nervously.

Jono reached out and grabbed Remy's arm, "Remy, yer _supposed_ ter be scared shitless. This isn't _real_ , though. It's not cold, and yer can't even feel the snow. Come on. Trust me."

And so they proceeded forward.

Jono was leading Remy forward, of course, because trust Jono or not, he was sort of dragging his heels. Still, he didn't turn back, and that was something.

At last, the snow began to clear, and they reached a giant metal safe.

"Dis is really strange…" Remy muttered, staring up at it.

Jono pulled open the door, "Last stop; in yer go."

"It ain't gon' start snowin', right?" Remy said, half-joking, and half-apprehensive as he stepped inside.

"No, Remy. This is where we make the link. Deepest part of your mind." Jono climbed into the small room after Remy and closed the door, sending them into darkness.

Jono spoke into the room, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Jono looked at Remy, considering, and then reached up and cupped his hands around Remy's face, searching with his mind. Yes, there it was -another layer. Remy's astral form had a psychic signature. There. There he would leave a signature of his own mind to link them.

Closing his eyes, Jono focused on the astral's mind, chasing the trail, and stepping inside.

* * *

 

 

Remy's eyes flew open and he found himself seated at the table in the cafeteria. Jono was sitting across from him, looking expectant, mouth gone once more.

Remy didn't feel all that different. Physically, he felt the same. He didn't quite feel alone anymore –not like he used to, even when there was somebody with him. There was a warm feeling in his mind and he knew it just _had_ to be Jono's presence. "I think y' did it." He said shakily.

" _Think I did,_ " Jono agreed.

"So… Think it'll actually _work_?"

"I _t does. See_?" Jono closed his eyes.

A split second later, Remy felt the warmth in his mind turn to a wave, which rushed through him and filled him with a sense of gratitude. He heard himself gasp, unbidden, and a smile instinctively spread across his face. 

Jono opened his eyes.

"Y' really feel dat way?" Remy asked, his voice unintentionally quiet and his cheeks flushing just slightly for reasons that had nothing to do with the psi-link.

Jono nodded, solemn. " _You've done so much fer me –more than anyone's done in ages_ ," he said, " _I just -I'm..._ thank you _, Remy_."

The air between them seemed different suddenly, tense in an odd way, but not one that was totally bad. Not knowing how to respond, Remy said, "I'm gon' be sleepin' on de roof tonight. Dere's a full moon. Gonna be real beautiful."

Jono tilted his head to the side. " _Mind if I tag along_?" he asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, _mon ami_." Remy replied.

 

**Day Nine**

Remy woke up, and it was one of those days where he did so and had no idea what was going on. He registered the morning chill before he remembered where he was, and he immediately curled into a ball under his blankets to preserve some heat.

These automatic instincts passed in a moment, and Remy uncurled a little and peered around sleepily.

He was startled to find Jono's face so close to his. He was still fast asleep, dark eyelashes fanned out across his high cheekbones, expression serene.

Remy slowly let out the breath he had sucked in, and rolled over before sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked back down at Jono.

He smiled slightly and reached over to fix his blankets. Jono shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. It was nearly two hours later when he did awake, at which point, he peered around groggily and saw Remy sitting nearby, a cup of coffee in his hands.

Remy offered him a grin upon seeing that he was awake. "'Mornin', Jono."

He sat up with a mental groan and rubbed his eyes, "' _Mornin', Rem_ ," he said.

"Awake?"

" _Extremely. What time is it_?" Jono asked, sitting up.

"Eh, ten-thirty?"

He raised his eyebrows. " _It's late_ ," he noted.

"Did y' have anythin' planned fo' today?" Remy asked.

Jono gave a mental snort, " _Well, no. Suppose I should check in with Kavita. I 'aven't been by her lab for a few days._ "

"Two," Remy reminded, "It ain't dat much." He stood up and motioned Jono to come with him, "Y' can do somethin' else today."

"Like what?" Jono asked, brightening up.

"Let's go into de city again. We can visit de new building, see if it's as nice as Warren's sayin' it is." Remy said, and this time, Jono didn't refuse.

On the motorboat over, he did confess, however, " _I don't really want ter move back into the city. That's why I've been on that bloody asteroid fer so long."_

"Why not?" Remy frowned. He had to yell a little to be heard, as opposed to Jono, who used telepathy to speak.

" _Utopia's nicer in some way_ ," Jono shrugged, " _Even if the accommodations aren't as great, it's quieter. There isn't so much noise, and everything doesn't move so fast_."

"Don' like livin' fast?"

" _Wot's the point o' that? You'd just die earlier_." he replied, and there was an odd edge to his voice, one that seemed almost wistful.

Remy didn't say anything, but filed away the comment for later contemplation. When they reached the mainland, he put an arm around Jono, who didn't jump this time, and they quickly moved on from their more serious conversation as they arrived to Greymalkin and a house full of X-Men Remy didn't even know he'd missed so much.

 

* * *

 

**Day Ten**

"Gambit, I must ask you how you do it." Dr. Rao said, approaching Remy during lunch. The only time Jono and Remy weren't around each other lately was during meals. Jono tended disappear somewhere when it came time for others to eat, and though Remy had taken a couple meals to go in order to hang out with Jono on some rooftop or other odd Utopia corner, he did have sit down and eat a proper meal eventually, especially if he ever meant to go back to training.

Remy grinned, "Do what? Look so good? I was born wit' dis cahrm." He joked as he set his plate at a table.

Dr. Rao rolled her eyes. _Sure_. "Jono," she elaborated, "how did you manage to pull him out of his shell like you have? I couldn't get him to talk if his life depended on it."

He raised his eyebrows, "He didn't even cuss at y'?"

She shook her head.

"Well. Ain't dat somethin', den?" Remy said. "Must jus' be de charm." He flashed her another grin and she gave him a look of amusement before moving off.

Remy watched her go and then stopped smiling. His eyes narrowed and he concentrated on the psi-link he and Jono shared, trying to gage the mood on the other end. It was difficult because they weren't close by, but sure enough, Remy began to feel it:

Sadness. Loneliness. Bitterness.

He frowned and made his way out of the cafeteria, forgetting his lunch at the table. As he walked, Remy grew restless. He had decided very firmly that he didn't like the way Jono was feeling. It was miserable, and why? Did Jono always feel that way? Did he merely hide it when Remy was around? Or did it only come out when they were apart?

Moments from their days together suddenly clicked and made sense.

From the moment they met, Remy recalled times where Jono would suddenly stop talking for a while, and he'd figured it was because Jono was an introspective sort of man. Just the day before, when they had hung out at the X-Men headquarters on the mainland –whereas Remy had been chatting energetically with some of the team, Jono had barely said a thing and had stayed on the outside of nearly every conversation. He'd thought it was because Jono didn't know the other X-Men that well, but it wasn't like  _they_ had known each other when they met.

Remy quickened his pace until he had arrived at the room he and Jono shared. It was empty. Jono's bed had not been touched since the night before.

A bad feeling ran through Remy and he exited the room and hurried down the hall in search for his friend. He went to check the next place Jono might be -the roof -and he was halfway up the staircase when he turned a corner and found Jono on his way down.

" _Yer okay_?" Jono frowned, no doubt having sensed Remy's panic through their psi-link.

Remy grabbed the front of Jono's jacket and used it to push him up against the wall. "Day we met," he said frantically, "Y' weren't really plannin' on jumpin' were y'? You never denied it."

" _Christ_ ," Jono said, alarmed, " _Blood 'ell, Rem, put me down!_ _"_

" _Please,_ " Remy said, "Answer me." He felt a mess, and knew he probably looked one, too, his eyes wide, his appearance disheveled from running all over Utopia.

Jono stared at him with his brown eyes wide. " _Wot_ ," he said, "Y _ou want me ter say yes? That wot yer want ter 'ear, Remy_?" He said, "' _Cos fine, I'll tell yer. Maybe I did mean ter jump that day, or maybe I was just thinkin' about it. Just thinkin', like anyone might._ "

Remy stared at him. "Why?" 

" _Why_?" Jono snorted, " _Why would I think about it? I_ _was bloody_ miserable _, that's fuckin'_ why."

Remy felt his grip loosen and Jono dropped down a couple inches to the floor, and in a twist, grabbed Remy before he could step away. 

" _But you want ter know wot matters_?" Jono said, " _I didn't do it. I'm still 'ere 'cos I didn't jump, and I 'aven't been close ter thinkin' about it again since_."

He looked deep into Remy's eyes, his gaze determined and sincere, and the only sound between them was that of Remy's breathing.

" _Remember that_." Jono said, tapping Remy's chest with his index finger.

"I'd kill you if you died," Remy found himself saying.

" _That's cliché, mate_ ," Jono told him, " _But yeah. I figured_." And if he had a breath to lose, he surely would have lost it, because just then Remy pulled him forward and wrapped his arms around him, barely aware of his own actions. He just needed to  _hold_ Jono.

Jono laughed telepathically and hugged Remy back fiercely, " _You're a fuckin' idiot,_ " he said affectionately, " _And might I add, seriously dramatic,_ "

Remy leaned back, but their arms were still wrapped around each other, and as he looked at Jono, there was something about him... something about his eyes...

" _Remy-_ "

Remy kissed him.

Lips pressed against bandages, and despite the barrier, the physical impracticality of it, Remy could  _feel_ it, and he knew Jono could, too. It may have been the amount of emotion pouring off Jono, or maybe everything that was coming through the psi-link, but Remy would never say he didn’t feel like Jono’s lips were pressed against his.

“I think I love you,” Remy said, seeing the question in Jono’s eyes when they broke apart.

The corners of Jono's eyes crinkled as they would if he could smile. " _Yeah,_ _I think I love you, too,_ " he said.

They remained standing there, quietly wrapped in each other’s arms for a long time, reveling in the touch.

And that was just okay with Remy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end. What do you think about a sequel? If I make one, it won't be for a while... Please review.


End file.
